The Birth of A Goblin
by Mischief Howl
Summary: The Goblin literally has consumed Harry (A Vore Story. Will contain spoilers. Rated M for Vore)


Author's Notes:  
Contains **spoilers**, **soft** and a bit of **hard vore**. But mostly just story. And maybe some **soul/mind vore** if you squint.

If you don't like any of the above. **Don't** read on

I am officially loving Green Goblin and Harry.

And I guess this is kinda a VERY late vore day story (I don't understand the vore day but whatever)

I saw the deleted/extended scene of Birth of the Goblin from The Amazing Spiderman 2. And was inspired in taking the whole 'Harry was consumed' to another level!

* * *

**The Birth of A Goblin**

The spider venom was Harry's hope. He knew it. Since Spider-man had decided to take what hope he had away, Harry had gotten desperate. But who could blame him. He was twenty and dying. Too young to be dying.

He held the gun to Menkin. Blue eyes glaring at him. One move and Harry would kill him, happily. And there was a moment that he wanted Menkin to make a move. This low pig thought he could frame Harry, to cover up their mess. Oh he will make sure once this was over that he'd get even.

He watched the scum put the venom into the injection gun. Needles. Those just had to exist. He never had a fondness for these things. Ignoring the twitching in his hand as the gun shook. He never let it falter nor did the look that resembled a mix between a grin of slight insanity and sneer leave his face.

The needle went into his vein on the inside of his arm. And the green venom injected into his diseased blood. It hurt, but it was for the best. Some pain was nothing. The venom was gone, injected inside of him. And slowly he noticed and felt the twitch disappear.

"You had it all this time." Harry said, grinning. It was the cure! He had been cured of the Osborn Curse. Menken's horrified face made him grin more. Oh, he was going to pay. He will destroy this old asshole's life, make it miserable as well as the rest of the board that dared stood beside him.

He felt some burning, a bit more pain. He gripping his shoulder and touched over his neck. What was that? He didn't see the veins on his neck beginning to darken nor his veins going almost black under his shirt. It hurt. He looks back at Menkin, trying to keep his grip on the gun and aim remaining. But the pain started to get worse.

And suddenly it hit him like a train. Pain, burning. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His nails cut into his shirt with ease, like his shirt was just wet paper. Menkin took the time to flee like the coward he was. Leaving Harry there to scream out in agony as the veins darkened and popped out some.

He turns towards the elevator but landed on his back. Lights flashing red, agony surging. And.. a laughter was heard, only in his head. No one else was around to hear the cries and screams of Harry Osborn.

And suddenly he felt nothing. Only a second went by, but it felt like minutes.

It was dark and Harry looks around at the pitch black. It was confusing. And suddenly, there he saw.. _him_.

The sick grin that looked like it hurt. The teeth, some smashed, broken. Green and dark decaying skin on it's body. Ears pointed slightly and nails that look like claws stood out. "Well well well, what do we have here" It's voice was higher than Harry ever hoped to get his.

But only problem was. It WAS him. But, different, animal-like, insane. A more green look in it's eyes than his normal blue eyes that always stood out in the masses.

And suddenly it was upon Harry, grabbing hold of him by his neck, nearly choking him in a vice-like grip. The grin never leaving and the tongue showing between those broken and almost decayed looking sharp teeth.

"F-Fu-... Let go!"

"Oh HA HA HAHA I will soon enough. But I do appreciate that you've awoken me. HA Ha ha ha Ahhh dear little Harry" A free hand touched over his skin on his cheek. "Your father spoke true about one thing. I am the thing that was hiding under your lovely soft skin. Waiting to show who you really are... I'm very pleased I can come out though. The venom was a cure.. A cure for me that is. I am you, and I am finally free!"

"What are you talking about?! Where am I? Get lost!" Every word was painful and suddenly Harry was back to reality. Back to the pain, the fire in his veins. He grabbed his head, screaming out. Only mere seconds, maybe less have passed.

And darkness with this.. other him again.

"I at first must do something about you. No matter how temporary it is.. but it will complete it all..." The grin widened, however possible that was. And the look it gave sent chills of fear down Harry's spine.

The hand had let go at least and Harry was looking at the creature again. "What do you-..." And the hand was again grabbing at him. Both hands grabbed his arms, clawed nails digging into the pale skin, causing a cry from Harry.

"I do thank your father for creating that self-healing suit. Sadly his useless body could only take so much. He struggled to keep the Goblin locked away. Did everything as he put it 'to stay alive'. We consume our hosts Harry. It is quite fun, to bad it is in a way killing ourselves in the process."

It leaned in a licked along the neck where the decaying mark was. Causing Harry to shiver in disgust as a thin trail of saliva was left from the tongue. "Damn you- What do you mean-" The creature.. or the Goblin as it called itself answered his question without saying. It was the look that chilled Harry to the bone.

Those eyes. They held a predatory look about them. Like a cat that has cornered a mouse with no hope of escape. And another thing. Hunger. "... You don't... You couldn't mean?!"

"Oh Hahahaha ten points to the Osborn heir. Yes.. I intend to devour you. Your taste is delicious. Mmmm, now it would've been slow and take a year for me to consume you, or you'd have fought me to keep yourself alive, making my consuming of you slow.

But since you used the venom. It is quickened. I still thank you though. It would've taken me probably a month if you couldn't find a venom. You'd have heard me.. Calling out your name.. Dear sweet, delicious Harry. I dreamed for this moment, dreamed that I'd swallow you slowly down. Just a bite here and there- And now, it's fast.. Never have I thought the venom would speed this up.. Yet here we are. I thought and feared you indeed would destroy me. How wrong was I.."

And it was back to the pain again, the agony. What was happening? He rolled around. Hearing his bones, or what felt or heard like his bones cracking, shifting under his skin. His nails scratching, digging into his skin. Blood coming from the deep scratches he self-inflicted upon himself.

"We are dying, Harry. It will kill us in minutes.. Maybe less. Not enough time but.. just enough to savor you-"

Harry was in the grip and couldn't get free. And the horror when he looked at the monster made him now wish he would go back to the reality. He saw the mouth opening. INSANELY wide and cringed as his jaw made a cracking sound, unhinging. Devour.. Oh God no. Harry struggled.

The Goblin was going to consume him. It wasn't going to die this early over Harry's desperate attempt. His jaws get over Harry's forehead with ease, licking over the brown hair and tasting the sweat from the pain. He will swallow him alive, whole. Not like the Goblins before him, devouring him slow and dying with their host. No. His eyes closed, tasting over Harry's skin and hair, matting it down more than it already was. He pushed his forehead to the back of his throat and swallowed.

Harry felt the throat pull him into it. His eyes having to close, if only to try to escape this hell. This thing! It was eating him like some kind of damned snake! Harry kicked and struggled. Gucci sneakers hitting at the other's body proved useless as well as his own fists and in turn earned another swallow for his effort. His eyes and nose were within the mouth and he accidentally breathed in some saliva and hacked, disgustingly. His vision blackened and strong throat muscles pulled him deeper into the throat.

The Goblin wanted to work slow, but time wasn't on it's side at all, which he cursed some for. This body could only take so much before it died. He was surprised Harry was lasting this long, but also the beast was grateful.

Hearing the hack had caused a chuckle to vibrate through his body. Or what seemed like a chuckle. And he swallowed the host's head into his throat. That was the easy part, the shoulders will prove hard. But the flavor Harry held was great against his taste buds to the point where they sang, no, begged him for more. To taste more of the succulent flesh of his host as the struggles added to the taste.

Harry's face and neck was licked all over. It was disgusting. But he, in the end, could do nothing. His struggling only exhausted his already weak and exhausted body from the disease and the transformation that was going on in real-time.

This time. The Goblin felt the same agony. The two awoke in one body, experiencing the agony and fire. Harry and the Goblin slowly got on their hands, lifting themselves upon them. Agony. The bones under their skin- their back were on fire and cracking. The shoulder blades began to pull out, pulling the skin. Harry's screaming coming forth.

And they were back in the darkness.

Goblin consuming of Harry resumed and his shoulders ironically came next. With each gulp, there was a change in Harry. Harry knew he was losing, but resumed his own useless fighting. His shoulders fit painfully into the mouth. It was a tight fit and Harry found he couldn't breath, barely a bit. And his body panicked as he gasped desperately within the throat for air. And that seemed to make the monster swallow faster until Harry felt his head poke into more open place. The air that came made him almost vomit at the rotten stench. Yet he was still able to breathe again. But the panic didn't stop. He was in it's stomach!

Goblin had felt Harry gasp, head and face bulging out of it's throat. The body panicking due to the lack of air in his throat. And he swallowed the shoulders to fast. It hurt him but it didn't stop him from swallowing. He made sure his meal got to his stomach so he'd be able to breathe again. He had Harry down to his chest and arms nearly pinned.

Outside the blackness. Harry's spine began to show under his skin and the crying and screams continued to the point Harry thought his own vocal cords would blow out.

Goblin began to quicken himself. He was running out of time. Harry was to. In a way, he was saving him. A sick and twisted way. He licked along his chest and another swallow, he repeated. Licking, savoring the skin and some sweat. Every now and then, those sharp teeth grazed Harry and some blood shown. But the metallic taste was like a sauce that salted the meat.

Harry's arms were pinned and the licking along his stomach and over his belly button were just to much. Tears started to come forth and drip into the stomach. This was happening, he was really going to die. He'd never see his best friend again. Not even thank Felicia for trying to help him. He was dying. He was scared but could do nothing. But the crying was either ignored or uncared for by this freak that was eating him. The air was more than enough, but how long will it last?

His waist was consumed and he was in reality. His bones on his back got together before shifting down. His nails growing into claws and his hair becoming a large tuft, messy and sticking out. He was changing into the very thing that was consuming him. He was crawling now. Goblin was helping him, forcing him to crawl forward. The strong nails help pulling his body forward.

His waist was travelling down the throat now. And his legs kicked, fingers joining his waist in the throat. The beast was so close, Harry was nearing the end of the line. His legs and pants didn't slow down the swallows.

His eyes looked up at the suit before him. And his teeth shown in a scream. They were longer and it hurt. His jaws closed, gritting the teeth together, the muscles within, more powerful than a human's bite strength clamped and broke some, they were unable to take the power of the jaws. They cracked and broke away, leaving some sharp ones behind. Decay showing in his gums and teeth.

Harry's legs were consumed into the throat and travelled down into the other's stomach. Goblin's stomach was bulging out with the human meat within it. Stomach expanding with Harry within and sometimes moved about with Harry's movements inside of it, under the muscle and decaying skin.

Harry's gucci shoes were pulled off by the Goblin in the darkness. Didn't need to take them. And his ankles stuck out.

Harry, with the Goblin's help forced himself to stand and get the suit onto himself. Some machines helping attach parts and pieces of the prototype suit.

And the last of Harry was swallowed. Consumed by the Goblin, by the venom that has infected his body and brain, consuming his soul. Harry was no more.

His blue eyes shot open and slowly green overpowered the blue in the irises. Showing the turn, the final part of Harry's mind and body consumed. The blue eyes that once stood out, once showed the fighting spirit he had. It was gone. The prototype suit was doing it's work, healing his new body. Goblin wouldn't die at all with this thing on him.

The glider went online and the last bit of his suit was attached and put into the right places. A low animalistic growl escaped him as his teeth bared. Eyes narrowing as his face seemed like a cornered and angered animal.

Harry, inside of his own head was slowly fading. But still fighting the hold. He was within the monster. Inside of it's mind. He couldn't explain what had happened. Be it a illusion or something. He just know he could do nothing to stop this thing.

He could hear the guards on top. Thinking they could kill him with some useless guns. He used his glider, practicing with it as he flew around the room before he found the interesting looking black and orange pumpkin shaped things. He smirks darkly as he touched the elevator button with sharp claws and clicked the door to the floor above. He got inside and made sure he was at the ceiling, almost flattened.

Once the door opened and he saw the red lasers, he knew they were just waiting waiting for him. To kill him. Not smart to try. The pumpkin shaped thing was dropped and it bounced out. And suddenly it exploded. "So that's what it does. It makes a lovely boom boom" He whispers to himself, grinning as he shows himself to the remaining people that weren't dead. And Menkin, he locked eyes with him. Oh, he will love this.

The guns went off, guards screaming, Goblin's laughing, stabbing, killing, explosions. He killed, using his newly discovered pumpkin bombs and blades all through Oscorp. He grabs hold of a guard and lifted him up by the help of his glider. "Pl-Please- Oh god-" And the scream came as the creature's teeth went right for the neck, biting deep into the skin and literally ripped out his throat with it's own teeth. The guard's words were but gurgles as blood pools out. Goblin began to eat the bloody flesh, chewing and swallowing it down like it was a streak. The bloody grin showing, blood stained teeth showing as his teeth went into the throat again like a predator would, eating and swallowing some more. The guard, already mercifully dead.

Goblin dropped the dead man and licks his lips. He had only consumed Harry's mind. That didn't make up for eating real meat. And boy was human meat so delicious. It sure filled him slightly.

The room was destroyed and Menkin looked in horror at the sight and destruction that the freak left behind.

'Your attention please. This is an emergency evacuation. All personal please proceed to the nearest exit.' The automated woman's voice sounded over the intercoms.

He lowered himself slowly on his glider, watching them run. The blood that stained had been wiped off by his own clawed fingers. He was prepared to kill more. Kill them all.

But someone walked forward, the only thing standing between her and his rage was the thin layer of glass; some parts of the glass frames broken already. He was ready to kill her, needing to kill her, kill them all.

But it was confusing. Why was she looking at him so... With a- Not a horrified expression, no, a concerned, a confused expression.

"Harry?"

She said it and suddenly, The Goblin lost control. Harry's mind broke through his mind. Claiming it again!

Harry looked at her but suddenly saw his reflection in the glass. Saw the face that wasn't his. The blue eyes returning. But everything remained the same. His right hand reached up to touch the thing's face and felt the touch. It was his face. Not the monster's. His.

Horror and shock shown. The need to cry out, beg for help. He had for a second forgot Felicia was there. Seeing the monster he had changed into. Knowing now it was Harry that had destroyed Oscorp. But most of all.. Seeing the beast- No, this wasn't Harry. This was the thing. The spider venom that was destroying his mind and body.

And anger began to come forth. Rage. But also he could feel the beast beginning to gain control. It was coming back. And it wanted to hurt Felicia, no, tear her apart, destroy her! He won't allow that. He had done such terrible things already. He wouldn't add Felicia to the list. Never. His teeth grit, almost expecting them to break and crack again under the grit. It was coming back!

"Get out.." He told her, teeth baring at her and eyes narrowed. She moved an inch or so but hesitated. No. He finally yelled at her. Ordered her with a growl in his voice. "**GET OUT!**"

And she obeyed and ran.

With that, he turned his glider hard and flew up the stories again. Unable to hold the creature back anymore. His blue eyes becoming green again. "You care about her.." Came the high pitched voice.

Harry was once again getting trapped within his own head. He made himself keep going. And suddenly his eyes caught sight of the familiar face. His face turned and glider stopped before turning and hovering towards Menkin. The blades coming out from the glider. Showing he could impale him without much thought, getting closer until the blades were mere inches from him.

He reached down and grabbed him in a grip that the older male couldn't ever hope to break free from. He flew up with Menkin who now held on for dear life. The Goblin going higher and higher. He wouldn't dare eat him. His body was probably as stale as his heart was.

And he remembered the words he had said to his dear host. His little Harry. And he knew full well how to show his gratitude. This was his thank you for injecting Harry with the spider venom.

"Please-" He said but it was quickly interrupted.

"You were right! The fall IS fast and steep." He had pulled him slightly closer. Burning into his mind the face of the Green Goblin.

And he let the scum drop. And began to laugh, laughter growing louder and louder as the scream of Menkin faded and suddenly stopped. Yet the laughter continued on and on...

He for a moment thought of Max, or Electro and should check up on him. He knew full well that Spider Man will come and he will make sure he bled out. Bled and died.

The city was his, the world was his. Oscorp and everything was his.

He will make sure Harry won't come back.

The Green Goblin reigns supreme over this body. Alive and in control.

...And Harry is dead...


End file.
